A New Love
by Plankydude
Summary: In this FanFiction, Bella finds new love In a New town... Wisteria Lane
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Being my own person means I get to choose my own ways in life… doesn't it? Being in the center of attention and everyone yelling "Bella! Bella! How do you like Edward!" It gets annoying. But it may stop, Edward wants to be human. Edward died last year in the incident with Dr. House. While in the surgery, Edward became human, but at the wrong time… Something went off and blew up the room, pink dust, everywhere. I wonder about him, and I miss him… but now I'm gone from Forks, I couldn't stay, It was stressing. So I left, but not to a place you would think.

Wisteria Lane.

I am on my way to go to my new neighborhood. Life may never be the same, nor may I ever find love again. Love isn't that easy for me, is it?


	2. Chapter 2

I never thought how it would be there. But maybe I should have. Upon my arrival, already did I see a lady in her expensive looking clothes, looking as if to as of showing off, another red haired lady seemed very perky and, stressed. We passed a house, which seem very much like all the other ones, looking out the window, hard to see, but she had blondish-brown hair and looks very stressed, about three children ran out of the house screaming… Is she a Pedofile? What? I made out with a VAMPIRE, why would it be weird to see a pedofile on the street? I was distracted when we finally arrived at the house. Our house was Pink… of FREAKING course. Nothing good comes from a pink house. I have a feeling like this house belonged to someone who was a drama queen; I mean why else would the house be pink?

* * *

I have to live by myself for awhile; my luggage is with U-haul™. I walk slowly to the door of the house. It's all mine. I never thought I would be able to live by myself, well im only 19; I don't have a lot of experience living with only myself. I was watching the guys bring in my stuff, when 4 women, come in to welcome me. Startling as it was, I jumped up and tried to brush off the crumbs from the chips I was eating. "Hello, we just wanted to welcome you to the neighborhood!" Said the red haired women. She hands me a swag bag consisting of; 500$, fruits, cookies, and a cook book, with a cover with a picture that looked like the women handing me the basket.

* * *

"Thank you, but I just got here." "Oh, we know, but we always welcome our newcomers on the first day." Said the rich looking lady. "Well, that's nice, but I couldn't take this. It's too expensive, and I don't think I'll need it." I said very softly, I was really nervous. "Ar…Are you sure?" The blondish-brown haired lady said studdering slightly. "WAIT, We forgot to introduce ourselves! Sorry I'm just in a rush." Said the red haired lady. "Ok then yo" I was saying until the red hair interuppted. "I'm Bree!" "I'm Gabrielle." "I'm Lynette" "and I'm Susan." They all said one after another. I didn't even notice Susan before. "Ok well, I guess your done then, ok I'll go now." I was trying to leave real fast before it got weird. "Wait! We haven't given you the tour of the neighborhood!" Said Bree. Oh great. 


	3. Chapter 3

"Are you sure," I said nervously, "I can do this later, you know." The Ladies took no break in between. "Oh, no, no, no, we HAVE to give you the tour!" Bree had said. "Ok, I guess," I said as in dissapoint, "Well, who's first?" The ladies all volunteered their homes, but only they agreed on going to Lynette Scavo's. Lynette and I went to her home. The others decided to wait for me at their home. Upon arriving at her home 2 Guys run out of the house, and into their car, they drove off quick. "Sorry those are my boys, they get roudy." Lynette said. "Honey, it's bad." Said her husband. "That's Tom, What is it Tom?" "It's the hospital…" There was a long pause. "Oh my god" Lynette put her hand on her mouth. "What is it?" I said full of fear. "My Daughter… Penny!" Lynette freaked out, got up and ran to the car. I followed.

* * *

When we arrived, the building had a huge hole out of the side of the building, fire burning, patients everywhere, on hospital beds. "Lynette, wait!" Tom yelled. Lynette kept running, she stopped in front when she couldn't find her daughter in the ruckus. "No, NO!" Lynette screamed. "Penny!" her daughter was no where to be found. She fell to the ground. "She's gone!" Tom went running for Lynette, with tears out of his eyes. I don't know much about them, but it seems like they care for what they love. Like me. "Lynette! Calm Down!" Tom yelled as he ran toward Lynette, "I… I loved her too, but we can't stop it now… I… I… I can't believe I either." They cried, the boys were walking toward me, tears blasting out of their eyes. "We didn't find her. We looked everywhere, even the hospital." By the time everything had been settled, we drove off.

* * *

While driving down, I had a surge of energy, I turned the car over, causing it to flip. I saw Edward, and when the car stopped turning, Lynette, Tom, and the others, all looked at me. Well, I thought they were looking at me. Instead They were looking at Penny, Their daughter. She was lying next to me when I looked over. How did she get their? I looked back. "I Swear I don't know how she got in here!" Lynette just looked at e in shock. "LYNETTE! I DIDN'T TAKE HER!" I yelled insanly mad. The boys didn't look happy. "Don't talk to our mother that way!" one of the boys came rushing at me, while I tried to crawl through the door window. When I got out, first thing I see is a fist hitting me. Falling to the ground, I notice Edward sitting next to me. I look back.

* * *

"Why did you hit me!" I calmed myself down. "You took our sister!" the other boy yelled. "No, I Didn't! I don't know how she got their!" I started getting really mad. So I walked off. How could I walk off when there is a little girl lying in my turned over car? I stopped. I looked back, turned around, and when back. "Look I seriously didn't take her." "Your LIEING! It was bad enough to deal with everything else! Now You!" the boy yelled. "Parker, Shut Up!" "No dad YOU shut up, I'm serious! I am through dealing with this! She took your daughter! How are you not mad?" He yelled. "Because I don't think she did! There must be an explanation." Tom said.

* * *

"OK, Hey, *Censor*, did you take my sister? Huh?" "I…" I didn't get to finish as Lynette Interupted. "Parker! SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP! DO YOU WANT ME ON THOSE PILLS AGAIN!" Lynette seemed to go crazy. How did this turn from a tour, to a total disaster starring me as the renouned kidnapper. I just can't take it. "Ok are we going to yell or are we going to help your daugther?" I said nicely. "It's ok I got her." Said Preston. "well can we go to your house and take care of her? I don't like standing in the middle of nowhere." 


End file.
